Different
by emlovesyouu
Summary: By the time Hermione returned to the tent, hair plastered to her tear-streaked face and voice hoarse from yelling Ron's name, she had forgotten all about the letter she had planned on placing under his pillow that night - Ron/Hermione one-shot.


**Hey guys, its been a while since you've heard from me, and here I am writing for a new fandom: Harry Potter. And may I just say, that I have never written a Harry Potter fic before, and for that I have a reason. I have always vowed that I wouldn't write Harry Potter, because I didn't believe I could do the characters justice. But my biggest reason is that J.K. Rowling did the most fantastic, amazing, wonderful job at writing them that I didn't feel I could just go and change it; it was already perfect. And may I just say, I hate when people change up the storyline so that Hermione and Draco get together, or that Harry turns out gay, because it just isn't right. But this idea has been running in my head for a while now, and when I put a pen to paper, I actually didn't mind what I'd written. So here is my fic, a Ron/Hermione one-shot that is completely cannon to the story, and just a little something that could possibly – not a chance in the world – have happened.**

**Enough of my rambling, enjoy :) **

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

_To be honest, there's just something about you that has always intrigued me. I can't pinpoint exactly what it is, or when it began, but I've noticed it for a long while now. You're just not like the rest of them. You've always been different. When the rest of guys our age compete with each other to gain everyone's attention, you don't care what anyone thinks or says about you, but when someone bad mouths one of your friends or a family member, you're quick to jump to their defence. It really amazes me, how much you defend others, but when it comes to you, it seems as though you downright refuse to stand up for yourself – not in a bad, coward-like way, but in modesty. It's like you don't believe you're worth standing up for. And that really bothers me. You deserve to be defended, so much more than Harry or I do._

_You always act like you live in other people's shadows, like you're not important enough to steal the limelight every once in a while. But in my honest opinion, you are so much braver than Harry. He had no choice in being involved in all this mess, but you did. You stuck by him even though you knew of the horrible consequences that could result from going with him. You stuck by him because your loyalty is more important than your own safety._

_And another thing, as much as you try to hide it, I know how much you envy Harry and his fame. Don't. I've seen the way you look at him these past few months, and I don't understand why. I can't comprehend why you would want to be him, when you can be you. You have the most loving family and the most welcoming home and the most understanding heart. I can't see why you'd want to have dark hair and green eyes, when you can have ginger hair and freckles._

_You're so uniquely different, and no matter what you think because of the foul mood that locket puts you in, I would rather be with you than Harry. You're my best friend, and I don't think I could have stayed sane this long if you hadn't been here._

_I don't know if Harry ever told you, but last year when you won your first Quiddich match, he never actually gave you the Felix Felicis. You won that game with skill and skill alone, and I have not been able to tell you how incredibly proud I was of you that day. _

_You intrigue me, Ronald Weasley. From your bravery when we played giant chess, to you jealousy at the Yule Ball, to the comforting warmth that overcomes me when you wrap your arms around me when I am cold and Harry has the blankets while he's out on watch, you completely and utterly intrigue me; to a point where I forget what an arse you can be sometimes. And I hate you for what you did to me last year when you went out with Lavender, but after getting through that, it only makes me lo-_

"Why didn't you wake me? It's my turn to keep watch," Ron mumbled, pulling on a sweater as he stepped out of the tent.

"Oh, sorry," she said, startled, quickly packing up her notebook before he could see what she had been writing, and standing up. "I must've lost track of time."

She was walking back to the tent when Ron called out, "Hermione." As she turned around to face him, he wrapped the blanket she had left behind around her shoulders, before ushering her into the tent.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

Ripping her letter to Ron out of her notebook and folding it into quarters, Hermione tucked it into her pocket, preparing lunch for Harry and Ron when they returned form collecting firewood.

It was later that night when it happened. When Ron snapped and turned her world upside down. In her frantic struggle to stop Ron and Harry from strangling each other, a small piece of paper fell from her pocket. In a gust of wind, it was lifted from the tent and landed on a wet patch of bark on the forest floor outside.

By the time Hermione returned to the tent, hair plastered to her tear-streaked face and voice hoarse from yelling Ron's name, she had forgotten all about the letter she had planned on placing under his pillow that night.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

In the time it took for Ron to fight of the Snatchers and Apparate back to their campsite, there was no sign of Harry and Hermione. It was morning, after all; they would have moved somewhere else.

Had he not needed to retie his shoe, he would not have noticed a small piece of folded paper in amongst the fallen leaves; the pages wet but the writing still legible.

It was her handwriting that he recognised first, but it wasn't until he began to read through it that he realised it was for him.

By the time he finished reading it, his hands were trembling, though not from the cold, almost-winter air. He had screwed up. She didn't want Harry. She wanted him? 'Screwed up' didn't even begin to cover it.

And for the first time since they'd left on this seemingly impossible journey to conquer the Dark Lord, Ron Weasley was reduced to tears.

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**The end. Please let me know what you thought because I really hope I have not disappointed anyone. So please review, and tell me whether or not I have let these amazing characters down.**

**Em xXxXxx**


End file.
